


Underpire One-shots

by CorruptedNightshade



Series: Underpire stuff [1]
Category: Underpire (Alternate Universe), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: A condom was found in a strange place, AU, Addiction, Alphys is not a vampire, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Underpire, Awkwardness, Baking, Child Papyrus, Child Sans, Dadster, Experiment, F/F, Female Frisk, Flowey is a vampire, Fluff, Funny, Gaster is related to skelebros, Habits, Implied Relationships, Monsters, NO reader insert, No Smut, One Shot Collection, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, References to Gaster, Requests, Sans is a vampire, Some of this is canon, Some of this is not canon, True Lab (Undertale), Undertale Monsters on the Surface, Updates slowly cause i need ideas, Vampires, Weird stuff cause weird author, Will take requests - Freeform, Young Papyrus, Young Sans, how?, mentions of alcohol use, one shots, prompts, puns, some of the characters in this AU mostly act the same as the originals, stuck in one place
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2018-12-25 10:51:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12034374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorruptedNightshade/pseuds/CorruptedNightshade
Summary: Random prompts that I don't remember where I got and random small ideas i got out of no whereSome of these chapters have things canon to the AU. I will list the canon parts at the end of each chapter.





	1. Unexpected Items Sometimes Come Out of vending Machines, You know

**Author's Note:**

> I have had writers block lately and I found these one-shots I had written a while back, so here. Have them.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Never 100% trust what a vending machine says what it has.

Alphys stared at what had come out of the vending machine down in the true lab. It truly was an unexpected item, one that caused a bright blush to appear on her mustard colored scales and thoughts to race through her mind.

It was a condom. A freakin’ _human condom_.

"I coulda sworn I only put mineral and vinegar popato chisps in this!"

She looked at the tiny packet for a while longer, before quickly tossing it into the trash can next to the machine.

After all, it was completely useless for her and Undyne.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Canon parts:
> 
> \- there are mineral (salt) and vinegar popato chisps in the vending machine in the true lab


	2. Being Stuck Isn't Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flowey really hates pots.

Flowey stared down at his pot, wishing that it would just break. He hated being stuck in just one area, even though that sounded weird for a plant. He wanted to explore the surface, to feel the sun on his red petals. Not be bound in some _clay object_ just to look around at a room he's seen thousands of times.

And that stupid smiley vampire **trash** knew this. He would come frequently just to tell some sorta flower pun or joke about his pot.

He...he just wants to be free. To not go from being Underground to being stuck in a pot.

Even as a flower he’s always been one to be moving around constantly-

"Hey, Flowey!"

The flower looked up upon hearing his fake name. It was Frisk...and Sans _just had to_ be with her.

He hisses at them, showing off his fangs.

"What do you want, **brat**!?"

"hey, chill. the kid wanted to see _flower_ you doing today."

Flowey groaned in annoyance, un-flower like teeth fading away. There goes Sans and his stupid puns.

"I want to show you something!"

The kid went running over to the flower, picking up his pot with both hands.

"H-Hey! Put me down!"

She ignores him, running outside with Sans following closely behind her.

"Look, Flowey! We made this!"

Flowey looked around at the backyard. Flowers with the same colored petals as him were planted in a semi circle, the center empty.

"It was my idea! Sans helped me!"

He turned to Sans. That...that smiley vampire trash helped do this? But...But didn't he _hate_ him?

"Here, let me place you down!"

Frisk stepped over the flowers carefully, so not to crush them. She picks Flowey out of his pot, setting him down on the ground to let his roots seep deep into the dirt he craved for so long.

....

He began to do something he never thought he would do: Cry.

Red tears poured down his little flower face, dripping off his petals and onto the ground.

This worried Frisk.

"Are you ok, Flowey?"

The flower nods, smiling for real this time.

"Y-yes. Thank you Frisk! ...A-And thank you Sans."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Canon parts:  
> -Flowey hates being trapt in one place  
> -Flowey calls Sans "Smiley Vampire Trash"  
> -Frisk can talk and is a girl


	3. Something One Would Not Normally Think of As Addictive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Undyne has a bad action. She can't tell if she should give in or not.

Undyne clutched the glass bottle, staring at it intensely. 

Should she drink it? 

_ No _ , it’s unhealthy. She shouldn’t drink anymore than she already has.

_...But it tastes so good! _

She groans in annoyance as she drags a hand down her face.

This was the hardest decision she’s ever made.

“Come on! It’s just one more fuckin’ bottle! Decide already!”

…

… 

It wasn’t until a few minuets later that she gave into her addiction and drank the rest of the bottle. With a pleased sigh, she tosses it into the drawer with the two other bottles.

“Damn. Motivatewine soda is the  _ best! _ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> how many of you thought it was alcohol she was drinking? XD
> 
>    
> Canon parts:  
> -Undyne LOVES Motivate Wine soda (it's the monster version of cheer wine). this is why my Undyne's teeth are a red-brown. the cherry soda stained them. XD


	4. INFO! REQUESTS AND STUFF!

-I now have a thing you can submit requests on: [Corrupted Nightshade's Fanfic Requests](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLScp71fua8yzJIQ30arKXya7SLtUTfvg-OCmeM-upPzgmCBZ7w/viewform?usp=sf_link)   ONLY SUBMIT ONE REQUEST PER DAY PER FIC. meaning you can only submit one request for this fanfic, but you can also submit one for another one of my fanfics in one day.  but please do submit requests and ideas. I need help with ideas.

 

-I will be submitting the story of Underpire (my AU) possibly sometime this month, so woo hoo! (I've only typed some of Flowey's part though >w<)

 

-I might be getting some free time this weekend, so i'll try to type more of my fanfics.

\- Have a favorites survey I made when I was absolutely bored- <https://goo.gl/forms/GvUW9Nth8ifsmCOn1>

 

-and a Underpire quiz! see how many questions you can get right! [How much do you know about Underpire?](https://goo.gl/forms/emKbJhgVw0PgcVEW2)

 

I think that's all????

 

 (ps. this update will also be in my other fanfics)

 

well, boi!


	5. What Does That Have to Do With This?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chinese soup. 
> 
> ...what?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one is not from a prompt. it was inspired by my nephew talking to my dad. XD

“BROTHER! HOW COME SOMETIMES WHEN I ASK DAD FOR SOMETHING, HE SAYS ‘CHINESE SOUP’?!” The 10 year old asks his almost 2 years older brother, a pout present on the front of his skull. The other skeleton’s permanent smile seems to stretch at this.

“pap, when he says that, he’s referring to a soup that a group of humans on the surface eat that’s called wonton.”

Papyrus let’s out a huff, throwing his arms in the air.

“WHAT DOES A HUMAN SOUP CALLED ‘WONTON’ HAVE TO DO WITH ME WANTING A PET???!!! IT-”

The shorter skeleton suddenly pauses, his eyelights boggling as he finally realizes what it meant when his father said that to him. His brother bursts out laughing, finding his reaction amusing.

“REALLY?! UGH! WHY EVEN-???!!!  _ SANS! _ IT’S NOT FUNNY!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ....my dad doesn't just do that to my nephew. he also does it to me and my sister....it's annoying. XD  
>  my nephews still clueless about what it means, though. XD
> 
> Canon parts:  
> -this whole chapter.


	6. The Sweet Roll Cup Incident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gaster does a CUP-le experiments.

“.....Gaster….”  
“Yes?”  
“...Are you sure this is a good idea?”  
The skeleton looks up from his project to the flaming grey  
elemental infront of him. He gives a curt nod.  
“Yes. Of course it is, Grillby.”  
He turns back to what he was doing, watching his experiment  
cook in the oven. “If this suceeds, the break through will be  
absoulutly amzing!”  
Grillby sighs, shaking his head as he tries to contain the laughter  
inside him. He couldn’t help but find his boyfriend’s ethusiasm  
about what he was doing funny.  
“...I-If you say so, dear.”

  
***A Few Moments Later***

  
“YES! YES, I HAVE DONE IT!”  
A bright smile was plastered on the tall skeleton’s face as he held  
up his sucess. Grillby couldn’t choose between smileing or  
laughing quietly at this point...so he chose to do both.  
“Just look at it, Grillby! A perfectly baked sweetroll in the  
shape of a mug!” He brought the food cup to his chest, shaking  
excitedly as stars apeared in his eyesockets. “Imagine getting to  
drink vanilla bean coffee in it! Or even wine with our dinners!!”  
The elemental’s laughter loudend as Gaster begain to squeal like  
some school girl, so unlike his usualy more proper self.  
Gods, he just loved him so much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Canon parts:   
> -this whole chapter.


	7. Lost Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He can't remember...  
> Why is he crying?

Grillby sat in one of his chairs, looking to his left at the bottle that  
rested on the end table next to him. He had drank some of it in  
one of his fancy glass cups earlier, but he hadn’t found himself  
able to finish it, having poured it out right after a few sips caused  
him to cry. But why had he tried to drink it though?  
The elemental picked up the redish bottle, craddling it in his  
hands and rubbing his thumb against the smooth dark glass.  
He had done it many times before, finding him self doing it again.  
But each time he did, he cried. So why did he feel like drinking a  
glass every time he made dinner even though it caused him to  
feel sad for a reason he couldn’t understand?  
Grillby sighed, giving the bottle one last glace before putting it  
down.  
Maybe one day he’ll remember why.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Canon parts:   
> -Grillby feels upset whenever he drinks wine and he doesn't remember the reason why he feels like that.


	8. 10:00am

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why DOES Sans wake up at that time?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that in Underpire Love I said that Sans wakes up everyday at 9, not 10. but imma change that. I just thought that 9 would be a BIT too early, so it is now 10 that he wakes up.

Frisk climbed up onto the bright maroon couch, plopping down on the left cushion. She looked towards the kitchen and let out a quiet giggle as she watched Papyrus race around the kitchen, carrying things from plates to ingredients every way he could. There was even a moment where he balanced a bowl of herbs on the top of his skull! A smile worms it's way onto her face, replacing the usual straight expression she had. Papyrus always has a way of making people feel happy, just like his brother with his puns.    
Frisk glances up, looking above the railing and past it, towards the older brother's room. She knew he wasn't out yet since it was only around 9am. It was a strange thing, but the pun loving skeleton never really would wake up before 10am, unless someone woke him themselves of course. This made her quite curious. Why 10:00 of all times? And why had it have to be that time everyday?    
She turned her attention back to the kitchen, a few clattering noises coming from it.   
"Papyrus...How come Sans only wakes up at 10?"   
The skeleton pauses, stopping what he was doing to set down a pot and turn towards the child with a distant look.    
"I ACTUALLY DON'T KNOW WHY, HUMAN."   
  
...

  
***The Past***

  
...  
  
"Sans, it's time to go now."  
The skeleton let out a groan, somehow sinking even more into his bed.  
" _daaad, nooo._ 's too early for that!"  
A chuckle sounded from the other side of the door.  
"The last time I checked, 10am is not that early."  
It was to him, though.  
"Now come on, get ready so we can get to the lab by 11."  
 _Ugh._ Work at 11 in the morning _everyday_ was a **pain**. At least he loves science and was, if not a bit, starting to get used to being up at this time. I mean, he _was_ lying in bed awake before dad even said a word. So I guess that could be counted as progress...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Canon parts:
> 
> -Papyrus is creative in doing things different ways in the kitchen  
> -Frisk is a curious little human child  
> -Frisk is not genderless in this AU. She is a female.  
> -Papyrus doesn't remember why Sans wakes up at that time. He just thought it was what he always did.  
> -Papyrus calls Frisk Human. But once he learns their name, he switches between "Human" and "Frisk"  
> -Sans always tries to wake up at 10am. It is a habit/a memorial.   
> -Sans worked at a lab with his father.  
> -Sans HATED getting up "Early". he used to prefer sleeping in until times like 1pm.

**Author's Note:**

> Want to read more Underpire? Here is a rated E fic:    
> [Underpire Love](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10194236/chapters/26318370)  
> Or do you want to see some Underpire Art? Here is the DeviantArt group for it:  
> [Underpire](https://underpire.deviantart.com/)
> 
> Or pperhaps you want the darker Underpire one-shots?  
> [Underpire One-shots: Dark editions](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13578708)


End file.
